The present disclosure relates to a medical image display device, a medical information processing system, and a medical image display control method.
Recently, due to advancements in surgical techniques and surgical equipment, surgeries for performing various treatments (also called microsurgery) while observing an affected site with an observation device for medical use, such as a surgical microscope or an endoscope, are coming to be conducted frequently. Also, such observation devices for medical use are not limited to devices that enable optical observation of the affected area, and also include devices that display an image of the affected area captured by an imaging section (camera) or the like as an electronic image on a display device such as a display.
In addition, when displaying, on a display device, an image of an affected area (hereinafter, also referred to as a “medical image”) captured by an imaging section of an observation device, the image often is displayed as a flat two-dimensional (2D) image. However, since a sense of perspective is difficult to obtain from a 2D image, and the relative distance between the affected area and a treatment tool may be difficult to grasp, in recent years, technology that displays a captured image of an affected area as a stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) image has also been developed.
In this way, in an observation device that displays a captured image of an affected area as a stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) image (hereinafter designated a “stereoscopic observation device” in some cases), for example, by causing the left and right eyes to observe different viewpoint images, the user is made to observe an image of the affected area as a stereoscopic three-dimensional image. Note that a viewpoint image to be observed by a left eye will also be referred to as a “left-eye image,” and a viewpoint image to be observed by a right eye will also be referred to as a “right-eye image” in the present disclosure.
In particular, a shutter glasses scheme has attracted attention as a scheme for realizing three-dimensional image observation in recent years as resolution of display devices has increased (high definition). The shutter glasses scheme is a scheme for realizing three-dimensional image observation by displaying a left-eye image and a right-eye image in a time division manner on a display device and causing the left-eye image and the right-eye image to be individually observed through shutter glasses.